AtonoMatsuri
by blueberry08
Summary: "I'll make you forget about him"-sasuke *rating may change and its under construction right now* SasuxSakuXNaru Under Construction
1. ritaanzu no sasuke

**i dont think this is an interesting story...but i do know that this plot was in my head right before i did the friends to rivals...oh well im just giving a try...**

_

* * *

i love you_

_3 words uchiha never said before he left_

_That was when she realized that she, really, must move on_

---------------------------------------------------------

"He is back!"

"I saw him with my eyes!"

"He is in the hokage's tower!"

-------------

She shut her eyes and squeezed it gently as she listens to all the rumors spreading with in the village. Puzzles appeared and jigsaws scattered.

_If he was back..._

_Team 7 will be together again..._

_If he was back..._

_Then..._

_I can see-_

"Sakura!" a blonde girl shouted and sat beside her. She opened her eyes slowly and shifted her gaze to her friend, who was coming closer.

"What do you want? ino-pig!" she asked angrily, for her friend disturbed her thoughts.

_'I was about to think what to do when this pig suddenly came in...grr!!!' _sakura thought to herself.

"What were you thinking? forehead-girl!" ino answered her question but at the same time questioned her back. She cocked a brow and looked at the shining sky.

_My thoughts?_

_Sasuke..._

_Him..._

_It was him.._

_Right before you came..._

"n..nothing..." she lied to her friend and also looked at the shining sky.

_Why did lie?_

_I still have does feelings for him..._

_I thought years ago it was lost..._

_But why when I hear his name..._

_My heart wants to leap?_

"If you're thinking about sasuke_, _well forget it!. it was just a nasty rumor!" she stated as if she can look through her. Ino stroked her back and she nearly choked when her friend did that to her. She just gave her a glare.

_If ino was right..._

_Then I won't have to suffer again_

_------------------_

"naruto! Please call sakura for me" the hokage asked naruto. He just gave a nod and went out.

But upon exiting the room, he leaned backwards the door and his right hand squeezed the knob tightly. His other hand turned into a fist

_'The rumor was true he was back....'_ was the only sentence naruto could hear in his mentality

-----------------

Sakura and Ino were laughing cheerfully when naruto came by and told sakura that she needs to report in the hokage's tower right away. She gave a bye message to ino and waved at her. naruto and her started walking to the hokage's tower as he steal a glance at her once in a while. She noticed this and looked at him confused.

"What's wrong naruto?" she asked and neared an inch closer.

_Why is he acting weird?_

_Odd…_

_unusual_

"If ever you saw sasuke back...what would you do?" her eyes narrowed at his question.

_naruto never asked that question to her..._

_even..._

_after..._

_he..._

"sakura?"

_became..._

"are you ok?"

_my _

"ahm...ya...yah..." she answered

_boyfriend..._

The knucklehead ninja held her hands tightly "your answer?" he asked in a down voice

"ahm..nothing...maybe i would just give him a hug?" she answered nervously, for naruto seems serious

_his serious..._

_what is happening?_

_Is the rumor true?_

"well…we should hurry up…tsunade-baa-chan has a bad temper…right?" he asked

"mh…yah!" she smiled and they were off.

_

* * *

'Were here' _she told herself as they got in front of the door of the hokage's room.

"Why are you trembling? Sakura" he asked as he held the knob connecting to the hokage's room.

"I'm…n..ot…"she stuttered.

"Don't worry nothing will eat you inside" he informed her and opened the door slowly.

His a gentleman for kami's sake.

They entered the room holding each others hands.

Naruto's hands were warm and caring. It was full of love, love that she yearned all thru the years that she liked the uchiha.

Right now, no one's more important than naruto.

They slowly entered the room, sakura was tensed of course, and naruto sensed it so he gave his 100 percent care and love in her.

"Sakura…you are a member of team 7…and you have the rights to know who is back" the hokage stated as she looked at the stunned kunoichi.

_Who is back?_

"He is back!"

_Who is back?_

"Sasuke is back"

_Sasuke?_

"Sakura" naruto uttered as he saw her eyes narrowed in complete shock ness.

A certain raven haired uchiha stepped out from the dark corner of the room.

Sakura's hands left naruto's

_Omg_

_"sakura" _naruto uttered, she placed her hands in her mouth because she ran out of words.

Sasuke gaped at her as he neared them.

He gave everyone a cold stare.

_He is back_

"sakura" naruto kept on calling but he never heard a response from her.

He neared the stunned kunoichi and shook her.

"ah.."she uttered as she saw naruto.

"na…ru..to…"

"Sasuke-teme is back"

_He is back?_

"Greet him" he demanded

_Greet?_

_Does he deserve one?_

_He left us with a blink of an eye_

"Welcome back" she welcomed him but her voice was cold.

_I will never forgive you…_

_For leaving us behind_

_Leaving us…_

_Me…_

_Behind…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**so what do you think? should i continue this? or just make a new plot?...just tell me and leave some review...well..if it sucked...then its ok...just tell me because its just one click away.**

**NOTE: RITAANZU NO SASUKE MEANS SASUKE'S BACK  
**


	2. kanshika

**thanks for the reviews...the real title is too late but i changed it to atonomatsuri(it has the same meaning as too late)...just to be unique...but if ever someone hate it..then just tell me....**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
**

**

* * *

**_he is really here.._

_he is really back.._

_what should i do?_

"sakura" tsunade-shishou called out.

"sakura are you ok?" naruto asked

_i'm ok?_

_i'm fine!_

_i feel wonderful!_

_**'you are lying!'**_my inner shouted and i just looked at everyone.

"sakura, he is under surveillance and..." tsunade's voice repeated continuously inside sakura's head. It was like a broken tape continuously talking with out stopping and keeps on repeating the said sentence.

_he is back.._

_he is back.._

_he is back.._

she tried to avoid the said sentence but it was still repeating and repeating.

until....

"i need you" tsunade said.

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw dropped.

_'tsunade-shishou needs me?' _she asked herself.

"i need you to watched over him" she continued the cut sentence a while ago. The blond beside sakura stepped in front and waved he's fist in the air.

"BUT TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!! WHY SAKURA-CHAN?" the blond asked the first lady hokage.

"because she is the closest girl to Sasuke and she is my apprentice" tsunade explained starting to lose her temper.

"BUT TSUNADE!!SAKURA-CHAN WOULD BE IN DANGER WITH TEM-!" naruto shouted pounding his fist in the air when sakura suddenly covers he's mouth.

"i got it tsunade shishou" she said and looked at sasuke "i'll be at around 5 at your compound" she added.

With out further information they went out. Sakura bringing naruto behind.

* * *

"do you think you can work out with this mission?" naruto asked as they silently walked around konoha.

They were really sweet and people were looking at them, happy because it naruto's long wish was to have sakura as a girlfriend.

And now that they were already couples, he promised that he would never let her go like what sasuke did.

At times that they were both free from missions he would date with her and he would sometimes have dinner at her house.

He is still the loudmouthed blond we all know but he was better after training with jiraiya, he was now a lot better.

"yah!" she answered with out thinking twice.

Naruto knows sakura when she says yes she mean it. So he trust naruto.

"ok..i trust you" he said and they continued walking towards her house.

* * *

"sakura-chan, is this all your stuff?" naruto asked as he helps sakura carry her things towards the uchiha compound.

"naruto, can you shut your mouth even just for a second?" she was already at her peek, the blond keeps on asking and asking questions.

It was heart touching, knowing that her boyfriend worries for her. But it doesn't mean that every minute he should ask different questions.

**1 second passed.**

"can i talk now?" he asked after a second.

_toinkz_

"ish!...naruto...shut your mouth FOREVER!" she shouted and he stiffened. The blond shut he's mouth till they got in the uchiha compound.

_what could happen to me?_

_what would happen to me?_

_what should happen to me?  
_

"so, this is it naruto, you should go now." sakura said as she set foot in the border of the compound.

"mh.." naruto murmured.

"why are you not talking?"

naruto made hand signals that states she doesnt want him to talk.

"you are such a jerk! i was thinking a while ago and you were blabbing and blabbing..so i got mad...but you can talk now.." she said.

"ok..be safe..bye" he finally opened he's mouth to say the said sentence, before he walked away he kissed sakura's cheek for he respect her.

_'kisses in the lips are not for public'_ he remembered what sakura said.

"you too...be safe...don't do idiotic things..ok?" she informed him.

"ok..."he said, smiling and walked away.

sakura looked at him from a far.

_he is clumsy..._

_he is talkative and a blabbermouth_

_loves to do pranks.._

_though.._

_he is like that..._

_he never left me.._

_I Love You..._

As sakura's mind was deep in her thoughts, she never noticed that a certain someone came near her....

............................

.........

...........................

........

.........................

* * *

**so what do you think? should i continue? or stop? maybe this was a bad idea afterall**

**NOTE: KANSHIKA MEANS UNDER SURVEILLANCE  
**


	3. Baita

**DISCLAIMER:I own naruto...the stuff toy in my hand..hahaha...XD!...**

* * *

"oi!" he called out "why are you still standing there?" asked sasuke when he saw sakura looking from a far.

"Don't oi me, I'm not your dog!" she stated without doubt. He looked at her and turned around. His arms were crossed and he looked a bit of angry.

"Just enter if you want to, I'm not forcing you in." he formally informed her and enetered inside his precious house.

_What a bastard._

_How could he leave us...?_

_Then just come back like nothing happened...?_

_I cannot understand him..._

She lifted her bag and preceeded to walk inside the manor.

It was a huge house for someone who is alone.

_always blabbing that his alone in the_

_dark..._

"this is something huge for someone stoic as you" she said sarcastically when she had noticed his presence.

"So you decided to come in huh?" That tone was pissing her off, She don't know why but she feels that he can't have arrogance all over him when all he did was to be a missing-nin and just come back as if his always welcome in their village.

_in their lives..._

_in her heart..._

"Yes, for it is my duty to stand by and watch your every move"

"whatever you say, tch!" He spat and walked over to her. "follow me" he ordered.

The hallway where they were walking at that moment was dim, the only thing that was giving light to the way were the lights above that were filled with dust all over it.

Everything was dusty, the walls were even covered with sand.

**Sakura's POV**

_I am starting to feel uncomfortable and unpleasant. The house is scary and Sasuke is not near comforting. He is still the snub king from before, nothing changed except for the physical things I can clearly see in him. He has broader shoulders and her hair got longer. I wonder if he had a girl before he came back. Somehow, I feel a little depressed about Naruto. I wish he would not feel jealousy, for he is my boyfriend and I am doing this not for my own likes but for konoha and him._

"OI!" sasuke called out "this is your room, the bathroom is at the end of the hallway and my room is beside the bathroom. Got it?" he asked when he sensed that I was not listening.

"Yeah…got it," I answered, rolled my eyes and took a deep breath before I held the knob

"Just clean it if you find it dusty" He said and walked forward to his room.

The door had a sign hanging in it. It says "Don't enter" I guess this is his older brother's room.

"I see" I murmured.

When I entered the room with the door left unclosed, Everything was covered in particles, dustier than the hallway and the walls.

The feeling of nostalgia came to me. Those old days when they were still genin, Sasuke's mother would offer us to rest inside their house.

And I'll always see his brother get inside this room. _I hope he doesn't get mad if I use his room for a little while neh?_

I placed my stuff in the cabinet just one meter away from the window. I opened the window and smelled fresh air, the smell of earth, flowers and grass.

The bed was bigger than I had expected, a feeling came to me as I sat in it. _ the sheets had been replaced, I thought he never cared._

_Itachi…_

_Sorry for using your room…_

_I'm so sorry…_

The image of Itachi sleeping in it came to my mind.

_why was seeing those stuff?_

"ahem!" he coughed

I felt blood rushing to my face when I saw someone looking at me.

His arms were crossed and his eyes shows no emotions at all

I felt embarrassment at that very moment.

"what?" I asked and turned my back at him assuming I was fixing the curtains.

"dinner" he informed and walked away again. _damn it! what is with his one word sentence?_

_What's with his poker face?_

_As usual_

_No emotions…_

_As expected…_

_snub king as before..._

**END OF SAKURA"S POV**

** AFTER Dinner Time**

"your cooking is fantastic" sakura complimented Sasuke who was reading scrolls at the moment. They were in the couch sitting together, but they were meters away from each other.

"hn!"

_still no words said..._

_silence...  
_

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" The silence was killing her, she had to stop it and well, ruin his mood.

"None of your business"

"It's my business, you are under surveillance remembered?"

"What's the connection in having a girlfriend with under surveillance?"

"If ever you had a girlfriend maybe she can be your accomplice"

"I don't"

"You don't?"

"Yes! Could you please just stop asking?"

"but how could you not have a girlfriend?" Her curiosity was driving him insane. She keeps on asking question when in reality she can just shut her mouth and never talk again.

"I sleep with countless girls" She nearly dropped in her chair that instance.

it wasn't the reply she wanted...

it wasn't even the answer to her question yet he chose that as an answer.

"…happy now?" he asked, irritated.

"OK"She retorted and looked at her lap

"anymore questions?officer?" Sasuke asked sarcastically that made her hide her face more.

"No"

"My time to ask you" She snapped her head up as he said that.

_what could it be?_

_ask me to be one of your girls as well?_

_never!_

_**in your dreams forehead!**_

_hey you are me too, don't say that!**  
**_

"What?" she asked between gritted teeth, her chest was tightening because of the pain she is feeling right now.

_I do not know what is happening to me…_

_Why does my chest hurts so much?_

_Hate it…_

"You are dating the dobe huh?"

"why is your tone so sure?"

"Don't hide it Sakura, I know the dobe and you very well."

"don't go telling me that you know us, when in fact, you were never here to know what was happening" She stood up and started walking away.

"I saw him kissing your cheeks a while ago" That statement stopped her dead in her tracks.

"so you were eavesdropping huh?I never knew Uchihas eavesdrop" That was her way of mocking him, saying it sarcastically so that he'll get irritated.

There she stood facing him while he was sitting, still having the scrolls in his hands.

"I didn't, I was heading outside because I had to buy something"

"stop making excuses, it won't work. I'm going to sleep now" She turned around and started walking again when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her closer to _Him._

_

* * *

_**NOTE:BAITA means slut**_  
_


End file.
